


Someone Yelled Nipples....

by Tina_Tambourina



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 05:37:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tina_Tambourina/pseuds/Tina_Tambourina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I was innocently working on my NaNoWriMo project when someone in my chat yelled NIPPLES (Qhuinn)...and then this happened.  My first real attempt at smut so enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone Yelled Nipples....

Derek turned his face into the pillow under his head, snuffling there briefly, in that moment between sleep and wakefulness. It was early still. He could tell from the lack of noise outside the bedroom window, where a gentle light was filtering in through the open window. The air coming from outside was crisp and fresh in the way it is only on those first few fall mornings. The covers thrown over the lower half of his body were comfortable, warm; but the chill at his back was more noticeable. It was the sudden lack of warmth behind him that woke him in the first place.

He buried his face deeper into the pillow, content to hold onto sleep a few minutes longer, knowing that Stiles would probably be in from his shower soon, smelling of toothpaste and coffee. He must have dozed because he never heard the footsteps coming into the bedroom, just felt when the bed dipped beside him and someone lifted the covers. 

He braced himself, ready for Stiles to starfish on top of him with all the grace of two year-old, but it never came. Instead there was a warm hand on his calf, gentle but sure. It gave his calf a small squeeze before long fingers trailed up the back of his leg, ghosting over the soft spot in the back of his knees. The shiver that ran through him had nothing to do with the breeze coming in from the window.

Gentle fingertips drew circles up his leg, skipping and skittering their way across his skin, leaving a path of fire in their wake. Derek’s heart was thudding in his chest, not from fear-never from fear-not with Stiles. With Stiles it was all easy touches and warm smiles that eventually became heated kisses and heavy breathing as they came undone until, finally, they both collapsed boneless and satiated on top of the other. It was the anticipation that had Derek’s heart racing, never knowing exactly how Stiles would choose to take him apart, but trusting that it would leave him trembling in the best of ways.

Stiles’ other hand echoed the first, drawing patterns across the small of Derek’s back. Sometimes he spelled out words, sometimes his motions had no rhyme or reason. Either way was just as maddening to Derek. In his post-sleep haze, it didn’t really matter. Instead, every cell in his body was acutely aware of Stiles kneeling between his splayed knees. But clearly Stiles was in no rush. He just continued to stroke his fingers over Derek’s body languidly as if he were an artist and Derek was his life’s great masterpiece.

A hot breath against the inside of his thigh was the only warning he got before Stiles’ tongue was licking its way towards where Derek was already hard against the mattress. His hands stopped their torture to grip at Derek’s hips. His teeth nipped at fullness of Derek’s ass before his tongue laved over the spot to soothe the sting. Involuntarily, Derek’s muscles contracted and he found himself thrusting into the mattress. He could feel the smile on Stiles’ lips as he mouthed his way around Derek’s ass, each sweep of his lips bringing him closer to where Derek’s hole was ablaze with need.   
Derek was unable to stop the moan from slipping through his lips when Stiles finally licked a stripe up his slit, his tongue just barely brushing Derek’s rim. Derek all but squirmed with the need to rear back against Stiles but Stiles’ hands on his ass kept him in place. He massaged Derek’s ass for a moment before using his palms to pull his cheeks apart, exposing Derek to the cold air of the bedroom, causing Derek to hiss with surprise. His thumb traced around Derek’s hole, snagging gently at the edges. He repeated the motion several times, driving Derek mad with want. 

Derek opened his mouth, ready to beg, but Stiles must have sensed his desperation because he drove his tongue deep into Derek with no ceremony. Derek’s hips bucked violently, causing him to grind down into the mattress. The friction was so delicious it was almost painful and Derek fisted the sheets on either side of his head, muffling his groans into the pillow. Stiles’ tongue was doing a complicated waltz inside of him, driving deeper and deeper with every thrust, filling Derek with a wet heat. Derek didn’t miss the promise Stiles’ tongue was making of things to come. He was already so hard he could probably fuck his way through the mattress if Stiles didn’t let up soon. 

Stile kept up his assault on Derek’s nerves until Derek was sure that he would be seeing dark spots if his eyes were open. Stiles’ tongue dropped lower to lave at Derek’s heavy balls, causing them spasm deliciously, but Derek whined at the loss of Stiles’ tongue inside him until a slick thumb replaced it. A surge of tight heat moved its way through Derek’s body. He needed more, he needed it now.

Stiles continued to lick and kiss at Derek unfazed, his hands kneading into Derek’s flesh wherever he could reach. Derek’s body was trembling with want and a growl rumbled through his chest.

“Don’t you growl at me,” Stiles voice came from behind him, playful but gravelly, “If you wanted something, all you had to do was ask.”

He nipped at Derek’s ass again with sharp teeth, making Derek gasp.

“For fuck’s sake, Stiles,” Derek nearly snarled back at him.

“Yes?” Stiles asked with saccharine sweetness.

Derek’s smoldering glare did little to wipe the grin off of Stiles’ face.

“Fine, fine” he finally conceded, sounding put out, as he began kissing his way up Derek’s spine. He continued up Derek’s neck, his breath a prickling heat, until he was right behind Derek’s ear.

“Turn over,” he whispered, and Derek did not need to be told twice….


End file.
